


Heated Desires

by EliasBride



Category: NaruMitsu - Fandom, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasBride/pseuds/EliasBride
Summary: Too much time apart and too much stress at work, Miles decides to cut Prosecutor Blackquill’s party with Phoenix in hand. Things heat up in the back of his red sports car.
Relationships: Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright
Kudos: 76





	Heated Desires

10:30 pm  
Prosecutors Office Underground Parking Garage  
February 28, 20XX

“Prosecutor Blackquill insisted you and Ms. Cykes attend the ceremony tonight when he received his award.” Miles said as he and the attorney in blue made their way to his red sports car. 

“King of Prosecutors is still a thing I see. Do you still find it pointless and gaudy as before?” Phoenix asked. 

“I’ve given the award a new meaning when I became Chief Prosecutor.”

“Is that so?”

“Now the award is held in memory of Prosecutor Niel Marshall and his unwavering desire to find proper justice. He cared deeply for his friends and always willing to his teammates and co-workers. Something every prosecutor should live up to be and follow. This past year Prosecutor Blackquill done just that, he is indeed a remarkable prosecutor.” 

“Prosecutor Edgeworth! I don’t think I’ve ever heard you speak so highly of another being before.” Phoenix teased sarcastically. Miles rolled his eyes at the remark and deeply sighed. 

“Regardless of the ceremony and award having new meaning a celebration is still a celebration, to which I can say I’m still not very fond of. Parties and get togethers are not a preference of mine.” Miles complained.

“Is that why we left so early?” Phoenix chuckled. “I don’t mind parties but they can become boring after awhile. I suppose if it I had the option to stay at home and watch tv for the night, I would.”

Even under the dim lights of the parking garage he could see how tired and exhausted the prosecutor had become. This was the first time they’ve seen each other for quite a few days, Miles was up to his neck in work and was at the office nearly every hour of everyday. He also heard from Edgeworth’s secretary that he was putting in extra time and effort into planning the ceremony and after part. Apparently he grew quite fond of Prosecutor Blackquill and was even asked by said prosecutor to mentor him. Being Chief Prosecutor was no easy task, but there was no one better suited for it Phoenix thought to himself. He smiled at the thought of Miles taking Simon under his wing. 

“Miles how far from the entrance do you park?” Phoenix asked “I figured the Chief Prosecutor would have the best parking spot closest to the office building.”

“After the corpse of a respected detective was stuffed in the trunk of my car, I’ve decided to park a good distance away from the office. Miles said sternly. “It’s right around the corner.” 

He noticed Miles was scoping the parking lot out carefully as they approached his vehicle. 

“Something the matter Miles?” Phoenix asked as he too began scoping out the parking lot.

“Phoenix get in the back seat.” Miles said softly as he removed his glasses and suit jacket placing them in the driver’s seat.

He looked at the prosecutor with one eyebrow raised “Um.. why?” Instead of a response all he was given was an icy stare, even in the poorly lit garage Phoenix could see his piercing gaze and decided it was best to obey the odd request and entered the back seat of the vehicle. Miles gave the parking lot a final scope before entering the back seat too.

He crawled across the very confused attorney and sat himself on his lap keeping Phoenix’s thighs between his own. 

“Jesus Miles! You’re hard as a-” was all Phoenix could say before he was cut off by a forceful kiss. He felt his face grow red by the surprise kiss and not to mention the hard erection he felt resting on him. Miles cupped his face, slowly pulling their lips apart. 

“I’ve missed you Phoenix.” Miles said breathlessly. “I need you, no, I want you right now.” He felt his face begin to grow red at his own words. 

“H-h-here? In the back seat of your car? A-are you really sure about that Miles?” Phoenix stuttered still flustered. 

“Yes here!” he responded slightly annoyed, with the sexual tension in his pants. Before Phoenix had a chance to object Miles already began kissing his neck all the way up to his ear lobe, stopping to nibble at it. Phoenix inhaled sharply moving his hands up and down the prosecutors back. An erection of his own began growing as Miles moved his hands to his tie occasionally kissing and teasing his lips. 

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you, wanting this, it’s all I could think about today, I felt that I would’ve nearly gone mad.” Miles said as he threw the tie on the seat and started unbuttoning Phoenix’s waistcoat. “And then to see you at the ceremony tonight, I wanted to rip your clothes off right then and there. He continued as the attorney began also began removing his cravat and unbuttoning his clothes. “I may sound selfish, but I want you all to myself Phoenix. And I couldn’t wait any longer, that’s why I insisted on leaving early.” He heard a soft chuckle come from his partner.

“And here we are in the backseat of your car.” Phoenix teased as he continued unbuttoning his shirt. ‘And thank god for tinted windows’ he thought to himself. Both men were teasing the other with wet kisses and little nibbles all over as they finished unbuttoning the others shirt. Miles’ breath hitched as he pulled open Phoenix’s waistcoat and shirt revealing toned biceps and abdomen muscles. He licked his lips and said softly “This is a sight I will never tire of.” He saw his partner blush at the comment as he moved his hands across his firm biceps.

Phoenix opened Miles’ shirt and waistcoat pushing them down to his elbows. He kissed his now exposed chest leaving a wet trail making sure to thoroughly tease each nipple until they were red and hard. This caused Miles to moan loudly. “Ph-phoenix!” he said breathlessly has hips started bucking. “St-stop! I can’t take much more of your teasing.” He forced Phoenix’s hand down his own pants. 

“My, my it appears someone is very needy today.” Phoenix said with a devious grin on his face, unbuttoning Mile’s pants revealing his already dampened black briefs. He pulled his pants and briefs down around his knees. In return Miles done the same releasing his erection. Both mean continued their heated kissing while teasing the others tip. 

“What is it that you want?’ Phoenix whispered breathlessly in the prosecutors ear. “Tell me what you want Miles?’ He began nibbling his ear lobe waiting for a response. “I-I want to-to ride you!” Miles moaned in between breaths. A low chuckle released from his lover as he felt Phoenix shift beneath him. He pulled him upwards so that Phoenix was lined up with his entrance. Miles slowly lowered onto Phoenix’s [rather large] erection. Moans of discomfort released from the prosecutors as he was still getting used to receiving, he’s only done this a few times, so it was still a bit painful. 

Miles’ body shook as he finally had all of Phoenix inside him. “Are you alright?” Phoenix asked in a soft, slightly concerned voice. Miles nodded, slightly embarrassed by the question. The attorney gave him a reassuring smile as he slowly moved his hips helping him move up and down. More moans, this time of pleasure, released from him. Phoenix felt so good inside of him. 

“Ga-Gahd-damn Miles!” Phoenix managed to say in heavy breaths. Miles’ moans turned into incoherent sounds as Phoenix laced his hand around his throbbing cock, vigorously moving up and down his length, causing an even deeper pleasure. This caused the prosecutor to cry out moving quicker, sirely causing the vehicle to rock. 

“Ph-Phoenix! I’m at my climax, I-I’m going to come!”

“Oh god Miles! Harder! Harder! I’m almost there!” 

Both men shuddered at the same time releasing a warm white liquid. Phoenix slowly slipped out of his lover allowing him to collapse onto his chest. Heavy pants slowly turned into normal breathing. They sat in silence only hearing the heartbeat of the other. Phoenix broke the silence and said “Well I guess that’s one way to relieve stress.” Miles chuckled. “Indeed it is.” 

They cleaned themselves up with what tissues and napkins Miles had stuffed away in his glove compartment. After managing [sloppily] to redress themselves both men returned to the front seats of the car. Miles put his glasses on before starting up the vehicle. Both men agreed earlier in the night that they would return to Phoenix’s apartment for the night since Trucy was staying at Jinxie’s place. On their way out of the parking lot Miles reached over and grabbed Phoenix’s hand pulling it to the arm rest between the seats. Without taking his eyes off the road Miles said softly “I love you Phoenix Wright.” Phoenix looked at him, smiling. “And I love you Miles Edgeworth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece a wrote awhile ago but it didn’t seem to do well online. Maybe it’s a bit too much? Too short? Sometimes there’s heated desires in their relationship, I mean they are in love.


End file.
